27 de Septiembre
by Lunaticxk
Summary: La vez en la que él conoció a un ángel. #TsukishimaKeiDay.


**Nota1:** Este fanfic pertenece a Tsukishima Kei, el amor de mi vida(?). No, en serio, no sabía que podía hacer por su cumpleaños así que pensé que quizá esto sirva un poquito. :'c ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kei!

 **Nota2:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate.

 **Nota3:** Los errores ortográficos y de redacción corren por mi cuenta.

* * *

 **27 de septiembre del 2016**

Del cielo vi bajar a un ángel, tenía cabellos rubios y una gran altura. Él era como la Luna, tan deslumbrante que hizo a mi corazón saltar de emoción, ¿eso era normal?

 _"Hey, hola"_ lo saludé y tan sólo él me observaba como si fuera alguien de otro mundo, algo espacial.

No lo dude y me acerqué lo más que pude, sonreíste de una manera peculiar y tomaste mis manos, ese suave tacto hizo algo creciera dentro de mí y quizá eso fue lo que todos llaman amor. Todo fue extraño, te lleve hasta mi departamento y no sabías que era todo lo que te rodeaba. Te enseñe todo lo que sabía; resolví algunas dudas que tenías como la razón de la gente por cambiarse de ropa siempre. Era raro, parecías un niño y como tal aprendiste cosas que no debías. Un día de esos te dejé solo y al yo volver tu personalidad había cambiado un montón, ese dulce niño ahora usaba el sarcasmo para callarme. Me contaste muchas cosas y entre esas habías olvidado como te llamabas al bajar a la tierra. Entre muchas opciones, elegiste 'Kei' para qué sería tu nuevo nombre y la fecha en la que nos conocimos sería tu cumpleaños. ¿Podía estar más feliz? Claro que no.

 **Enero del 2017**

El tiempo paso, el clima cambió y uno de esos días cuando llegué a casa no te encontré, mi corazón dejó de latir por breves segundos. ¿Me habías dejado? ¿Te habías ido sin despedirte? Yo realmente desee morir, no quería estar en un lugar donde Kei no estés presente. Segundos después entraste con una carta entre las manos, dijiste que una señora te había llamado para poder dártela ya que había días que nadie la recogía. Ese el comienzo de los problemas, al leer el contenido de dicha carta me di cuenta que no era el único que quería a Kei. El gobierno estaba tras de él, quería que lo entregará a cambio de unos millones. Rompí la carta en pedacitos e ignore todo lo leído, haría como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Dos días después, dos hombres vestidos con trajes oscuros tocaron la puerta y asustado decidí no abrir, me coloque unas zapatillas y desperté a Kei para que hiciera lo mismo, tomé nuestros abrigos, mi billetera y celular para escapar. Logramos salir por la ventana, agradecí que existiera una escalera de emergencia que daba directamente a la calle. No entendías nada y las preguntas de tu parte me ponían más nervioso. Llamé a Bokuto, uno de mis mejores amigos y a quien pedí que nos acoja en su casa, él no lo dudo y con un taxi fuimos hasta ahí. Le conté todo lo sucedido, Kei estaba en la cocina con Akaashi quien se sorprendió luego al estar al día con todo. _"No dejaré que me lo quiten, no lo permitiré "_ repetía a cada momento. Mi ángel no parecía contento con todo, no dijo nada pero con sólo ver sus expresiones sabía lo que pensaba, sin embargo, mi decisión no cambiaría. Estuvimos ahí por algunos días y en el último, salimos a comer a un restaurante cercano. Él se veía más tranquilo, el pastel de fresa sin duda era algo que te ponía de buen humor.

Cuando la policía llegó, los gritos de los demás aterrados fueron la alarma de que era el momento de huir. Cogí su mano y comencé a correr, y aunque mis piernas no puedan más, yo nunca me tendré, yo no te entregare. Te escuché decir que ya no puedes más, que estás cansado de huir y que era tu momento de volver al cielo. " _No te dejaré ir"_ grité como respuesta, en esté corto tiempo a tu lado aprendí muchas cosas y entre esas sobre el verdadero amor así que ¿por qué haces esa expresión de sufrimiento si yo te amo tanto? No pareciera que entiendes la magnitud del daño que me harías si desaparecieras, tú, mi hermosa Luna que ilumina mis días. No quiero detenerme ahora, no quiero dejarte ir.

No quería volver con Bokuto y Akaashi, involucrarlos más era lo que menos quería y como si el tiempo se detuviera, me dejé de mover. Los colores desaparecieron y todo a mí alrededor se volvió blanco. Kei se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro entre sus palmas y depósito un suave beso sobre mis labios. Todo estará bien susurraste para seguido desaparecer.

 **。。。**

 _— Hey, Kuroo. Akaashi dice si vas a ir cumplir el reto, ya sabes, ¿vas a ir al campo ese abandonado donde vieron al fantasma?_

 _— Claro, ¡un hombre nunca se retracta de sus palabras!_

 _— ¿Oya, oya? ¿Entonces sigue en pie lo de pagarme la boda si me declaraba a Akaashe?_

 _— Ehhh, olvídalo. Eres un dolor de trasero y algo me dice que terminaré quebrado._

La conversación con Bokuto siguió por unos minutos más, olvide la idea de ir cumplir el reto ese pero... a pesar de eso, sentía que había olvidado algo importante y por más que intentaba recordar, todo era borroso. Observé el calendario, **_'_** _27 de septiembre del 2016'_ leí en voz alta y sin motivo alguno comencé a llorar, las lágrimas no sé detenían y de un momento a otro, sentí como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
